(C): Average Day at UA: Ochako and Todoroki
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: Strapped for some cash, Uraraka accepts a job from Todoroki for some "cleaning". Though, it's safe to say that the bed is going to be far dirtier when they're done. Commissioned by Anon.


**Hey guys, I got another commissioned work. What was that, like 8 months? Either way, I hope you guys enjoy what I wrote, as well. I've made myself a twitter account if you want to get sporadic updates about what I'm writing.**

**I'm SmutInTheSun with my name being N.I.A.**

**XxXxXxXx**

"You want to hire me?" The bubbly gravity girl was surprised that the stoic member of her class would have any interest in her line of work.

"I've heard some things from Kaminari and Sato that made me curious. So you'll come to my house on Thursday at 4 PM." It was funny to Uraraka how much like a date that sounded.

"You're not checking my rates first?" He really was bizarre.

"I have enough money." His father's pockets were so massive, he probably wouldn't even notice if five million yen went missing.

"Um, okay then." This was easily her weirdest hiring yet. "Anything specific you want me to wear?" She was jotting down his information on her phone.

"I just want you to wear the sluttiest maid outfit you have at your disposal and arrive in only that." Uraraka did a double take at that, shocked that he could say such a thing with no sign of shame or perversion.

"I-wh-ho-" She clapped her blushing cheeks to knock herself out of her stupor. "Costumes cost extra, even more if you break them, as does the commute in one instead of changing there." She was rattling off the costs and expenditure as she was trying to get out of such a horribly embarrassing situation.

"That's alright, it'll be worth it. If that's it, I guess we're all done, see you then." The fire and ice user just walked away from the gobsmacked heroine in training.

'What did I just agree to?'

**XxXx**

With a ring at the door, Shoto put his book down and went to the front of his lavish house. His Father was gone, as usual doing Hero work, and his siblings were all either at work, school, or with their friends.

Opening his door, he saw the usually confident and carefree girl with a massive blush on her face, sweat down her brow, and her eyes spiralling. The maid outfit she was wearing would make even Midnight embarrassed. The shoes and headdress were nothing to write home about, but the actual "dress" was nothing more than a black corset with white accents that left nearly nothing to the imagination, and a skirt so short that her ass was nearly on full display, not taking into account the garter belt and kneesock combo that sent many men to their knees on her commute over.

"You're here early." Noting that she arrived five minutes ahead of schedule, completely uncaring about her panicked state or jaw dropping outfit.

Ochako needed to take a deep breath so she didn't smack her client right there with her manicured black nails. "Can I please enter your house and service you, master?" Following her script through gritted teeth, finishing with a curtsy to reveal her wet cooch underneath the micro skirt that would show everything if the smallest gust of wind were to blow.

"That's good, I was right that you'd be dripping after the humiliating walk over here." The prodigal son was emotive as a blank wall. "Come on in, I'll show you my room."

"It'll cost you extra if you parade me to others." She narrowed her eyes as she followed.

"Not to worry, we're alone, the house is always empty at this time."

"Good, I don't need someone walking in." She already had to book it to avoid a few parents in her line of work.

Shoto's room was just as Uraraka imagined; Spartan with not a speck of dust to be found, everything being properly put away and where they belong. The only vibrant space was the window that led to a nice view to the suburbian like community he lived in.

Putting her bag at the corner of the room, Uraraka turned around and posed for the man who hired her. Pouting her black lips and making her plucked brow furrow, pushing out her chest to strain the fabric of her white and black gothic corset. The clothing doing so little that her pink nipples were almost completely uncovered. "Hello there master, I was told you wished to see me."

"... What?"

"I know that I've not been the best maid, but if you see it in your heart to not fire me, I'm sure that I can show you my… resolve." She kneeled down before his casual pants and started to undo the button and zipper. "Oh my, Master, it seems like you're far more powerful than I ever thought." Using her delicate hands to rub his semi-hard member through his underwear.

"Why are you doing this weird bit, and are you trying to do an accent?" He was more perplexed than aroused.

"Hey, I pull off a British accent really well, but that's beside the point. Why did you order the maid if you didn't want a Master/Servant dynamic in the sex?" Her hands were still working him up as she spoke.

"I just saw it online and thought they looked hot." It was a simple response that was straight to the point. "I hired you because I heard good stuff, figured it would be a lot simpler and calmer than Mina or Toru. So you can just call me by my name, I guess."

"Well, you won't hear me complain, that means I don't need to worry about breaking character. Now then, let me lick your dick like a lollipop." She pulled down his underwear to knees as she was face to face with her objective. "Huh, the carpet matches the drapes."

She wrapped both of her hands around the large cock before her, being careful to not trigger her quirk as she held her pinkies out, and started to spit and lick on the head as she jacked it off. Feeling it swell in her mouth as it began to get properly erect.

The only clues that he was enjoying her felatio was one of his hands patting her head. To try and get some sort of rise, Uraraka doubled her efforts. Using her tongue to stimulate the slit of his cockhead to only then suck more precum down her throat and repeat the process when she pulled back.

Instead of bringing a swift climax, she was just starting. As the above average member that she thought was at full mast continued to grow in her jaw, it started to force her mouth to open uncomfortably wide. Her black lipstick was leaving thick smears all across the shaft as she desperately kept her mouth and hands wrapped around this mammoth cock. The delicious precum oozing from the tip barely being swallowed fast enough to keep her from drowning.

"Excuse me, Uraraka." She still didn't understand how he could be so calm and mild mannered in the middle of getting a blowjob from her. "Mind if we lay down? I wanna try and eat you out."

Despite trying to pull back to answer him, she couldn't bring herself to let this enticing, massive head escape her. Keeping her luscious black lips sealed around his cock. She removed a hand that was jacking him off and wagged a finger back and forth before then slapping her bare ass, a small pink glow appearing for just a second before it was gone. With that, she used her legs to kick her up and spin. Her weightless body rotating with her mouth still on his fuckstick, barely able to move as his piece was large enough to nearly trap her in place.

Although it was somewhat surprised, Shoto was able to grab her juicy thighs before she spun in a circle. The micro skirt falling down and showing off the crotchless white panties she wore; Letting her client see the trimmed hairs she had that were drenched in her humiliating arousal from being ordered to walk here in such a perverted outfit.

Following the prostitute's example, he licked her bare snatch and received a moan echoing through his dick, she had finally managed to take half of it down. Starting hesitantly and slow before kicking it up a notch and pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into her slick honey pot. Grabbing handfuls of her meaty ass to press his face in deeper, his chin was brushing against her clit and nose was intoxicated by her scent.

Things were going better than Uraraka had predicted. Despite her minor experiences, she could send him over the edge with relative ease in just over ten minutes, and with his inexperienced licking, she'd get through this without cumm- Why was her butt feeling so weird?

Heat started to pulse from one side as cold came from the other, the temperature starting to spread from her bubble butt.

"MMM!" She jumped in her skin when she felt that bizarre sensation assault her erogenous zones as two of his fingers, one hot and one cold, started to push their way into her asshole and play with it, stretching it and letting it contract. All the while, his tongue changed temperature as well, creating this inexplicable feeling inside of her that made her feel exhilarated.

With his quirk now in use, the professional air that Ochako held quickly fell apart. Her blowjob was getting sloppier as her drool and his pre cum began to slide down her face and into her hair. Tears were stinging her eyes as she struggled to breathe, ruining her mascara as it started to trail down her forehead. The coughing and gagging around the giant schlong causing her lipstick to bubble around the corners of her lips and smear over the both of them.

Her once quiet and slow method was now out the window as she was noisily slurping and rapidly jerking her head back and forth with seemingly no rhythm. Her slutty face expressing her rapture as she was sucking his bitch breaker so hard that her lips were stuck in their "O" shape, looking like a common whore found in hentai. Not helped by the indent of the massive cock bulging against her throat.

Such vim and vigor was finally rewarded as she somehow managed to shove the gargantuan slab of cockmeat down her gullet. Now that her hands were no longer jerking off the sections that were not in her maw, she was free to play with those musky, backed up family jewels smooshing against her flared nostrils as she was struggling to breathe. The odor coming off of them driving her mad with lust as Todoriki's quirk-infused cunulingus and fingering was finally forcing her to reach her divine climax.

Her throat was spasming on his dick as she screamed in ecstasy around the log in her throat. The tongue inside her snatch making sure to taste everything that was shot out, gulping down every last drop that sprayed forth.

Those hazy, half lidded eyes Uraraka had after she experienced such a long and drawn out orgasm shot wide open as she felt the erect monster pulse. Todoroki having shown no sign of reaching his peak as cum began to spew forth in ludicrous amounts, and her position forcing her to swallow everything but being unable to properly taste it. Even so, like the good whore she was, Ochako took it like a champ, guzzling cum until she started to see spots and her jaw was in pain.

It came as a surprise to her when Todoroki roughly pushed her off with a loud, wet pop, his final dying ropes of cum hitting her breasts before they fell onto her chin and dripped down onto her face.

Both teens took a small reprieve from their oral adventure to catch their breaths and get properly suited. Todoroki removing his remaining clothes as Ochako reached into her bag and used wet wipes to clean herself and make the makeup that ran up her face into less of a terrible mess.

After a minute, both students were ready to go again.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, the maid pulled the cords on the corset as it fell off and left her topless. "Come on Big Boy, time for you to show me what you got." She bit her lip as she used her fingers to splay open her sweet honeypot. "Doing it raw costs extra though." She blew a kiss at him.

"I can pay for it." Although he kept his stoicism, it seemed as though he was much more enthused. Jumping on her as they entered a lip lock, neither cared about tasting themselves and were to absorbed in exploring each others bodies. His burning and freezing hands molesting her tits and playing with her nipples as she lined up his spit and cum lubricated rod against her cunt. Letting it slide against her quivering quim as it made both exponentially hornier.

She had been in this business for only a short while, but she had still seen quite a large variety of different shapes, sizes, and colors (Quirks lead to quite a bizarre variety) and while her client wasn't the longest or widest she had served, he fell into a perfect middle ground that would hit all the right spots.

'Here goes… well, everything.' Uraraka broke the kiss to witness her greatest challenge yet. Her body shaking in fear and arousal, unable to keep her gaze on it as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as it made its way inside

Her voice caught in her throat as it made its way into her slick velvety walls. Stretching her out as she felt her nooks and crannies getting delightfully filled to its limit. Until it stopped, that is.

The air that was knocked out of her lungs came back as Todoroki pulled out, he had only gotten a little past his head in before he found himself needing more force to get deeper. With a new foothold inside, the teen heartthrob launched forwards again.

The bed creaked under the powerful force of their thrusts as they fucked with reckless abandon. The frame slamming loudly against the walls and breaking apart the drywall.

Her legs felt like jello when he managed to fit everything inside of her, but she felt a shock of pure unadulterated pleasure as the tip of his cock made it all the way to her cervix. Causing her to froth at the mouth as her world turned into a beautiful white void each time they met.

"Oh god, Todoroki, pound that massive prick deeper!" The cock hungry slut cried, her hands were leaving scratches across Shoto's back, accidentally turning him weightless, but the force of his thrusts didn't lessen as the duo floated aimlessly into the air.

His expression only showing determination, he stopped sucking her neck to say, "I am, and I'm not going to stop." Although somewhat strange, he was able to get dirty talk down.

"Yes, ahh, your cock is trying to break into my womb." She wrapped her arms around his head and forced it against her breasts.

"Mmm!" Was all he could muster as his lips were sucking on a pair of such pert and growing breasts, his hands going down to her ass once again as he toyed with her backdoor.

"Don't stop, Shoto. Yes, yes, Oh FUCK!" Profanities came flying from the innocent girl as she felt this humongous cock split her in two, This rod leading to an even greater orgasm than a tongue could bring.

It was apparent that her fantastic vice wanted to get Shoto's cunt destroying cock to cum inside, the vacuum sealed squeeze assuring that no one could pull out. Resulting in Ochako squirting with such force that it coated them both in her sexual fluids. And as the two of them were bathing in sweat and sex, Todoroki felt that knot in his gut finally come undone. Bottoming out as he unleashed a hydrant of his burning and freezing liquid, his cockhead beating against the bubbly prostitute's cervex but unable to break into her womb.

'I'm glad this birth control is crazy powerful. I think I'd have gotten pregnant otherwise.' Ochako could only barely have those thoughts as the bizarre temperature sensations in her nethers made her mind melt.

Both teens were light headed as they continued thrusting and petting one another to prolong their incredible climaxes. Only stopping when Shoto hit his head with a light thud. "Ow." He said as an instinctual reaction, the impact being more surprising than painful

Knocking them out of their meandering pleasure, the two saw that they had floated over to the window a few feet from the bed. The sun still high in the newly autumn sky.

"Sorry about that," The problem with having a quirk she couldn't 100% actively control left her to making many things, both customers and objects, float. All so long if she didn't make sure to keep all five fingers off of them. "Here I'll release us so we can go-OOOH" She moaned as Todoroki spun her around on his somehow still erect beast.

"What's the big id-EEEH!" The silent man continued on without responding as he pulled out of her cunt, their combined juices splattering over the floor. He had his eyes set on a new place.

With her cheeks being spread, the thing string that was her underwear was pushed aside and that bitch breaker was prodding against her only remaining virgin hole, Uraraka's blood ran cold at the thought of what that could do to her. "Ah-Oh-An-anal costs ext-RA!" Once again, Uraraka was cut off, her catchphrase never had any consequence to one of the richest kids in their school, if not the richest teenager in all of Japan.

The man had a deathgrip on her meaty ass as he was slowly pushing his dick inside her sphincter while they were floating doggy style in the air. He had used his heat to loosen up her anus and cold to help numb it since their intercourse began, but that only did so much when the width and length of the fingers he used his powers through weren't even comparable to the magnum dong he sported.

More tears fell down Uraraka's face, her mascara running as her body was experiencing an unreached level of pain and pleasure. To keep herself from screaming, her teeth were grit and she was nearly crushing the window frame in her grasp.

Uravity was definitely going to give Shoto a discount if he ordered her again. These carnal feelings were running wild as she even started to hallucinate a figure before her. They were somewhat far away, yet through her blurred vision, she could make out a white and red coat of hair and a cute face. The rest was quite bizarre for a sex vision though, just boring normal clothes and a boring normal bag. Focusing on it, the sex worker could make out the look of shock as they covered their agape mouth.

Oh right, this was a window…

Time seemed to slow down for Ochako, the blood draining from her face as she realized that a stranger in this high society community was getting the show of a lifetime.

Her mouth open and closed uselessly, no sound able to come out. Somehow even the ungodly pleasure was out of her mind as she tried to say something to Todoroki.

"RAGH!" The first showing of actual emotion spewed from the fused quirk child. The room growing far colder as ice shot out of his back and into the ceiling, the initial force lodging his fuckstick more than halfway into his hired worker's abused anus.

Unable to stop her instinctual reaction, Ochako's eyes rolled into the back of her sockets and her tongue lolled out; Leaving her to drool and slobber onto the floor. Her face getting closer and closer to the glass as Todoroki used his ice power to move deeper into her butt. Ending with her face squished against the glass, dirtying it with her make up, sweat, drool.

Despite all these incredible and conflicting feelings within herself, Uraraka couldn't cum. The humiliation of doing so in front of a random pedestrian would scar her for life.

It wasn't easy to keep that thought in mind when she was attacked at all sides. His warm hand was playing with her leaking sex, the thumb circling around her clit and making sure that her button was properly treated. On the opposite end, the cold hand went to her boobs and wasted no time in numbing her breasts to properly abuse them without causing pain, pushing and pulling her nipples however he wanted, and with how he loved to just grope and toy with the mounds themselves, it was like he was playing with two piles of snow. And finally, that devilish and delightful tongue of his. It left a trail of goosebumps and hotspots across her back as he tasted her sweat and mango body wash. Winding its way up her back, across her shoulders, and against the shell of her ear. Letting him gently nibble them with his canines. His thorough and repeated trips giving him dozens of chances to see the witness beyond the glass, but he never took his eyes off Ochako. It was both sweet and infuriating.

"Fuck, I think your sordid rectum is closing around my genitals." His "dirty talk" would have made Ochako burst out laughing if his goliath genitals weren't giving her some of the greatest pleasure of her life.

Pulling out halfway, Shoto rammed forwards as he came inside the heroine in training's tight, warm, and inviting asshole. Shooting rope after rope of baby batter into her colon. The bizarre temperature of it making Ochako's feet curl as she barely managed to prevent her orgasm from happening.

Getting pulled away from the window, Ochako's face stretched for a moment as her cheek stuck to the glass, a thick residue of sweat, saliva, and make up left an impression of her face, even down to the pink on her she was more focused on what was beyond the leftover muck. Her vision clearing, the bubbly girl could see a phone being pointed towards them. Was she recording them!?

All the terrifying consequences and gossip that could ruin their hero careers before they could even begin.

This storm of negative thoughts was so all consuming that Ochako didn't realize what had happened to her body.

Her legs were pulled to the back of her head, displaying her cum dripping cunt and rectum to the onlooker alongside the large rod making its home within her. Todoroki had pulled out so just his cockhead remained inside and used his ice to lock her ankles in place. Finishing his plan by using his hands to put Uraraka's together.

As gravity returned to normal, the two teenagers fell back to the ground that was only three feet beneath them. The reaction was instant; Ochako's body spasmed as she took this entire mountain inside of her newly christened butt. And with her guard down, nothing could stop her powerful orgasm, her juices shot forth with more power than the squirter had done in her life. The force was strong enough to actually clean off part of the grime she left in her wake, at least before her juices themselves clouded the upper part of the window, still leaving her lower holes exposed to the cameraman.

"You really needed to cum huh?" Even Todoroki was shocked at the sight.

The only response the cock drunk girl could make was slight head nod as those terrible and reasonable thoughts left her mind.

"Okay then." The boy didn't seem to care about her fucked senseless state as he used his hands to grab onto her fat, sweaty ass and ride her to town. Using gravity and his own strength to thrust inside of her butt with more and more force to attempt to somehow get his bottomed out dick to make its way deeper inside her. With only nonsensical babbling and moans to come out of Ochako's mouth in response.

After minutes of destroying her mind, Shoto used a hand to turn her face towards him and gave her a sloppy wet kiss, his tongue once again burning and freezing as he ran it across her teeth shoved it down her throat. Giving the fucked stupid teenager enough stimulation to squirt once again, though at a far weaker pressure than before. But it held a domino effect, with the prostitute's ass clenching up during her orgasim, he was able to let out another load of cum, but it too was in far less of a quantity than it had been in their last few hours of sex.

As he fell to his knees, Uraraka was let out of her full nelson and the bonds on her legs were broken. Both panting heavily and feeling exhausted, yet that mammoth member was still erect inside of her anus.

Feeling like he only had one shot left, Todoroki straightened up his back and gently pushed himself back and forth. The excess cum that didn't drip out was still within Ochako's intestines as the noises of their squelching and mixing was drowning out even their own heavy breathing.

As Todoroki pulled up her ass to his level, Ochako couldn't find the strength to lift herself up and was fucked face down, ass up. The calmer pace was giving her time to regain her composure and mental faculties, but it didn't feel nearly as good as the rampage he had been on the last few hours.

"Harder… please." Her voice was little more than a whimper, to quiet for any change to happen.

"F-Fuck me harder." This time she was sterner and could be heard over the slapping of their skin and churning of their liquids. But it wasn't enough.

"I said, fuck me harder!" There was a far greater tone of control in her voice as her ass quaked in the stronger thrusts. But it still wasn't enough.

"I'M TELLING YOU TO FUCK ME, SO DO IT ALREADY, DADDY!" She almost didn't realize the last word she added. She had no idea why she even said that, instantly she wanted to clear up that very weird door she opened.

But the door blasted off its hinges with a fiery burst as Todoroki's flames erupted. The fire making her exhausted body feel even weaker and really opening her up to an all out attack.

With his second wind, Shoto clapped her asschecks with a burning hand and a deafening force. Thrusting with enough force that the wooden floor creaked and the icicle left on the ceiling from their window romp shook.

She had wanted it harder, so he was going to give it to her. Harder, faster, stronger, better than everything that he had given her before. He felt his body become consumed by that raging inferno and acted like a wild beast. Losing any semblance of reason or control as he destroyed her asshole.

"YOU WANTED ME TO FUCK YOU, SO HERE I GO!" He fought through the pain and soreness that came from his recently reawakened flames and the abuse his body was put through in their sexual escapades. "TAKE IT ALL, JUST LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE!" Feeling that knot in his gut burn away, Shoto knew that he wanted to show her who was in charge.

He pulled out his pulsating dick and left her asshole a gaping mess. Letting out ropes of semen across her back that even landed on her hair, jacking his cock off to keep his orgasm going longer as he let out cum like a hose. The girl being drowned by his ejaculate only being able to coo and moan as she came again, her juices spraying against the hardwood floor.

After a few minutes of this, Shoto's well ran dry and he left the now shrinking erection between her ass crack and against her back. The metaphorical and literal fire that fueled him dying out.

"Hey, Todoroki." Ochako mumbled through the floor.

"Yeah?" His mouth and throat were bone dry.

"Grab the blue ball out of my bag." She could only vaguely gesture to the bag a few feet from them.

Using ice, Todoroki made a trail to the bag before pushing it to them. Taking out the blue bag from a mix of clothes, toys, and other gadgets.

"Twist it and open it." She was finally pushing herself up.

Following her instructions, the ball let out a white cloud that covered the two of them in a minty fresh fog.

"What did that ball do?" Todoroki asked to Ochako's outline. His body feeling strange as the cloud started to fade.

"It's just something to help with the clean up, I'm not sure how it does it, but I'm not complaining." The cloud rose to the ceiling as the two were now covered in less sweat, cum, and grime than they were just moments ago. She grabbed the shell from Shoto's hands and threw it into her bag. "Now get dressed. I need to open the window to let this stuff out." She needed some clothes too, otherwise she'd be topless for all to see…

"AH!" She cried out in sheer terror at remembering the person recording them. "I gotta find someone real quick, just give me your wallet, I'll hand it back to you at school!" Ochako couldn't live knowing that she was caught on film, not to mention what her boss would do at leaving such a massive trail back to them. In record time, a back up shirt and coat were thrown on as she sprinted out of the room with the money in her bag. Reaching the front door only to nearly collide with a girl who had red and white hair, and was wearing a set of plain boring clothes with a plain boring purse…

Her mouth was opening and closing but no words left as the voyeur calmly took off their shoes and put on their house sandals.

"I'm Fuyumi Todoroki, Shoto's older sister," She introduced herself. "And you are the girl who just had sex in my house."

"We-you-see-uh-the thing is-" She rambled off to find some way to save their skin.

"You two are hormone filled teenagers, that's all the explanation a teacher needs." She patted Uraraka's head. "Just be sure to do it with the blinds down next time."

"B-but, the video."

"Video?" Fuyumi cocked her brow. "I didn't take any video of you two. Besides, wouldn't it be weird of me to record my little brother having sex?"

"Y-yeah, of course, that makes perfect sense." She was more talking to herself by the end of that. "Well, I have to get going now." She wanted to get out of this awkward position as fast as possible.

As the door closed, Fuyumi still looked towards it as she thought of the bizarrely dressed girl. Shaking her head as she walked to her room.

"Oh Fuyumi, did you just get back?" She looked up to see her younger brother wearing dirty clothes with a towel and change of dress in his arms.

"U-Y-Yes I did, I'm just going to rest for a bit, so please give me some privacy." She acted very awkwardly as a blush was on her face and her eyes drifted downwards.

"Of course, do you want me to wake you up for dinner if you're not up by then?"

"That sounds great." She flashed him a smile before hurrying into her own room and locking the door behind her. Dropping her bag on the desk and pulling out her phone. Fuyumi hurriedly opened her recordings and rewatched what she had witnessed from the street. A hand moving up her shirt as she began to play with her breasts, biting her lip to keep quiet as she felt her panties get wet.

"Shoto." She whispered aloud as she couldn't take her eyes off of his phenomenal cock spraying his thick gooey cum all over the brunette.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I'm not the best at making endings… But I think it does it's job at setting things up for later. And, good news, the next commission is already set up. The pairing is probably real apparent, but comment your guess anyways, reviews make me feel happy.**

**Have an awesome time, see you later.**


End file.
